Ninjas of the Night version 2
by jinky
Summary: HIATUS What if the characters of Ninjas of the Night never had a war? What if they just lead a simple life as genins with their senseis? This really has a different plot but with same pairings. New characters and a new plot. Let’s find out and see.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers: I do not and would never own Naruto.  
  
Author's notes: Okay guys. Yes I know that I still have Ninjas of the Night to finish. But I just thought that maybe it's too... uhh... warfull. So I decided to make a version two of Ninjas of the Night. It would still have the same characters but a very different plot. And in this fic, Neji and Sasuke are just jounins, not anbus.  
  
Summary: What if the characters of Ninjas of the Night never had a war? What if they just lead a simple life as genins with their senseis? What if Sakura never died? What if only a few mothers have died? This really has a different plot. Let's find out and see.  
  
**Chapter 1: Teams  
**  
"Lan-kun, Keiki-kun, wake up." A pink haired girl cooed as she shook the two boys awake. The two stirred from their beds and opened their dark eyes that they certainly got from their father.  
  
The cheery one jumped out of bed and hugged his mother. "Ohayou, mom!" Keiki greeted as her mother laughed at him.  
  
"Good morning too, Keiki. Hey Lan, are you still asleep?" Sakura asked as she leaned over and snapped her fingers in front of her son's face. Lan snapped back into reality and yawned a bit.  
  
"Huh? Morning mom." Lan greeted.  
  
Sakura smiled. Ever since she got married to Sasuke, she had never been so happy in all her life. They had kids... happy kids who just graduated from the academy - twins who looks the same but can be distinguished easily by their attitudes and eyes.  
  
The older one of the two, Lan, had eyes that can pierce someone's soul when he wants too. He's cold to others but definitely has a good heart.  
  
The younger one, Keiki, has eyes that seemed to sparkle everytime. He is fun loving and cheerful. He's the complete opposite of his twin brother.  
  
Both of the boys inherited Sasuke's looks. Both were good-looking boys with the same dark eyes. Their dark hair is just longer in a ponytail (think Itachi's hair).  
  
"Now you two, your father had just left. You two better take bath now and eat or else you'll be late for the genin meeting (a/n: You know, the meeting in where the teacher would talk to the newly graduated genins).  
  
The two boys stood up and went to their separate bathrooms and took a bath. Sakura smiled happily. She got the man she loved and he loved her back. Sakura could never been happier.  
  
So far, she finally got over her and Ino's rivalry. Ino finally gave up seeing that she had no chance against Sakura and then suddenly fell in love with Shikamaru who in turn fell in love with her as well and got married. Now they got a child.  
  
Lee finally got over his crush over Sakura and is currently now Tenten's boyfriend. But he still treats Sakura as his little sister and one of the most important people in his life.  
  
Neji fell in love with a girl named Hiana that he met when he was strolling at the market place. Hiana fell in love with him as well and got married.  
  
Kiba's already a father with one child. Unfortunately, his wife died during childbirth so he did his best to raise his child by himself.  
  
Naruto and Hinata were now currently engaged to each other but the cost was very big. The family disowned Hinata for falling in love with the demon. Luckily, Neji was more than willing to take her in.  
  
Chouji, Hinata, and Sakura were the top medic-nins of konoha and they always had a busy schedule doing this and that.  
  
Sakura retreated to the kitchen and prepared the boy's lunch and sat down on the sofa as she waited for the boys to get finished.  
  
"Otousan! You said that you would help me train with my gentle fist after the graduation exam." Hyuuga Reika, daughter of Hyuuga Neji and Hiana, complained at her father.  
  
Neji quietly sipped his tea and stared at his white-eyed daughter back. Hiana giggled as she placed a plate of bacon and eggs in front of the two. "Now, now, Reika. You know that your dad has a busy schedule, being a jounin and all, and you are now a shinobi of konoha. You now have your own duties as a responsible shinobi of konoha."  
  
"Mom, quit the lecture will you? I don't want to be stuck with a bunch of weaklings in my team. Itadakimasu." Reika said as she stared eating her breakfast. "Oh. Where's Hinata-san?" She asked.  
  
"She left a while ago. She's going to have a busy schedule this day due to the incident with some of the missions." Neji said as he finished his breakfast and stood up. "I'll be going."  
  
"Oi! Otousan! Wait! Bye mom!"  
  
"Don't forget to eat your lunch!"  
  
"I won't! Bye mom!" But just then, the two Hyuugas were stopped by another call.  
  
"Oi! Reika! Neji-sama! Matte!" Just then, Hyuuga Hro, the only hyuuga from the branch without a seal, clumsily ran towards then, panting. "I... huff... wait for me..."  
  
Reika sweatdropped. "Sorry Hro-chan. I forgot about you."  
  
"It's alright. I hope we'll be in the same team." Hro said as she adjusted her forehead protector and strapped her holster on her leg.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
At the Nara residence, Yamanaka Ino, now Nara Ino, entered the dining room in where she saw her family sitting down, staring at the food. She smiled.  
  
"Hey you two. Why aren't you eating?" She asked as she took sat down on the chair beside Shikamaru. Ayumi, her daughter, smiled at her.  
  
"We were waiting for you, mom. Dad said that we wouldn't eat until you're with us." She said as she smiled sweetly.  
  
Ino was touched. "Awe! Thanks! Well... since I'm here now, let's eat! Itadakimasu!"  
  
=Inuzuka Household=  
  
"Ruchi! Are you done making breakfast yet?!" Kiba demanded as he looked at Ruchi, his son, who just started his tenth time in cooking just a simple egg. "Why does it take you just to cook a single egg?!"  
  
Kiba walked beside his son who was struggling to get enough oil to the pan. He looked beside him and saw the trash bin full of awfully smelling burned eggs. A nerve appeared at Kiba's temple as he looked at Ruchi was still struggling on that egg.  
  
"How many times have you repeated?" Kiba asked.  
  
"Ten times." Ruchi said without even looking at his father. More veins appeared on Kiba's temple as he bonked his son hard on the head.  
  
"I'll do it myself then!" Kiba then took the spatula and held the pan, looking at it. Ruchi snickered.  
  
"Hmm... otousan," Ruchi started in a sly voice. "Are you sure that you can cook? Because you keep on glaring at the pan and the ingredients." He said.  
  
Kiba glared at him. "O-of course I can!"  
  
"Then what are you glaring at the pan for?"  
  
Kiba paled and mentally smacked himself for falling to his son's trick. He's a jounin for goodness sake!  
  
_"Che. I never knew he was sly."_ Kiba thought to himself.  
  
_'Oh? But who's fault it is that he became sly in the first place?' _A voice on the back of Kiba's mind said. Kiba 'grred'.  
  
"Fine! We'll eat outside!" Kiba said, finally sighing in defeat.  
  
Ruchi's face beamed. "Yatta!"  
  
=Academy=  
  
Iruka just stacked up the papers with the names of the team members. He smiled as he saw Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji's papers. This is going to be a fun year.  
  
=Classroom=  
  
"Ohayou minna!" Keiki energetically greeted as he entered the room happily and cheerfully sat down at the nearest vacant seat, which was just beside Nara Ayumi's.  
  
Ayumi automatically blushed as Keiki sat down next to her and fiddled with her fingers.  
  
At that instant, Lan entered the room with a dull and bored expression on his face. "Oha..." He was cut short as a bunch of girls, obviously the members of his fansclub, ran towards him as they pushed and pulled trying to get near him.  
  
The two Hyuuga girls, Reika and Hro, just laughed at Lan who was being mobbed by a bunch of girls. Lan managed to get away to sit down on the farthest chair on the second row to attain peace. But that didn't last long as the mob of girls ran towards him again and fought with each other in order to know who gets to sit down beside their beloved Lan-kun.  
  
A few seconds later, a loud 'OHAYOU!!!' was heard throughout the room. It was Inuzuka Ruchi, one of the noisiest guy in the class entered the room.  
  
A lot of them glared at him except the shy girl beside Keiki and Keiki himself. "Ruchi! Over here!" Keiki exclaimed as he pointed at the seat next to Ayumi. Ruchi looked at Ayumi's smiling face them blushed. He sat down beside her and smiled meekly.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Lan sighed as he tried to ignore the crazy girls that were skill fighting over him. Oh how he wanted to throw them all out of the window.  
  
Reika giggled and stood up from her chair. "I'll be back in a moment." She said to Hro as she walked towards the girls and placed on her best serious, pissed off face that can really match up to the mean glint of her white eyes.  
  
"You girls better shut up," Reika said, earning the stares of the mob of girls. "or I'll have to make you shut up myself."  
  
The girls then started to back off, trying to avoid the glare that the Hyuuga girl gave off. She then smiled at Lan who in turn smiled back slightly and murmured a slight thanks.  
  
"If you need help with those girls, just ask." With that she went back to her seat and started chatting with her cousin.  
  
Just then, another boy with the same dark hair and eyes went over and sat beside Lan. He stared at him blankly. "Hey Lan."  
  
Lan then looked back at him. "Oh. Kaze."  
  
All the girls, except Reika, Hro, Ayumi, and a few others, swooned over their two favorite Uchihas, Uchiha Lan, the genuis heir to the name, and Uchiha Kaze, the Uchiha whose expertise are wind jutsus, just like what his name means.  
  
Before the girls could even go towards the two, Iruka came in with the papers and told the students to sit down on their chairs.  
  
"Good morning. Anyway, before anything else, I would like to tell you that there would be four sand-nins and two sand jounins to be an official part of the Hidden Leaf-nins. Yes I know that this is weird, but bear with it. The information why is classified. Anyway, the four of you may now enter."  
  
After Iruka said that, the door opened as four genins stepped inside. There were three girls and one boy.  
  
"Please introduce yourselves."  
  
"Hai! My name is Ring-Rang. I came from hidden sand with Gaara-sensei. As for now, we would be staying here at Hidden Leaf. It's a pleasure to meet you." The girl did a cheery bow.  
  
"I am Mikaze Mika. Like Ring, I came from the hidden sand, but my sensei is Gaara-san's older sister, Temari-sensei." She said coolly.  
  
The third girl shrugged then uncrossed her arms. "I am Akabane Ame. My sensei is Temari-sensei. That's all you need to know." She said in a cold voice.  
  
And last but not the least, the only male one in the group introduced. "Shikino Koishiro."  
  
Everyone sweatdropped at him as several girls scowled at his arrogant behavior. Iruka then told them to sit wherever they want, so they did.  
  
A/n: Obviously. They don't want to sit on the floor, do they? Fine. Sorry for interrupting.  
  
Iruka then got out the papers that he just signed a while ago and smiled at the genins. "Everyone, congratulations for passing the academy. Now you are ninjas. But remember, you are still genins. So expect some floppy missions ahead before you reach the next level. Now like the past years, the students will be grouped into three and will be led with a jounin. You will meet them later after lunch."  
  
Iruka then looked at the paper again. "Okay. Team 1..."  
  
BlAh... bLaH...bLaH...  
  
"Team 7 is composed of Uchiha Lan..."  
  
The girls were starting to pray.  
  
"...Aburame Tanaka..."  
  
Shino's nephew looked up at Iruka. The girls started to pray harder.  
  
"...and Ukiya Ruriko."  
  
Ukiya Ruriko was a shoulder length purple haired girl who was known with her skills with genjutsu. Though bad at taijutsu and ninjutsu, her genjutsu talents can make up for her weakness.  
  
Lan sighed with relief as to know that the girl in his group is not one of his fans.  
  
Iruka smiled at the reaction of the three as he looked at the paper again. "Team 8 members are Uchiha Keiki..."  
  
Keiki looked at Iruka with a cheerful smile, hoping that the other two were his friends already. "...Nara Ayumi..."  
  
Ayumi smiled at Keiki as Keiki smiled back. Ruchi was secretly praying that he's the last member of the group.  
  
"...and Inuzuka Ruchi."  
  
Ruchi wanted to make cartwheels now to express his joy, but he knew better than to embarrass himself. Okay fine. He like Ayumi very... VERY... much.  
  
"Team 9 will be composed of Hyuuga Reika..."  
  
Reika just closed her eyes and listened. After all, she doesn't want to be left out. "...Akizuki Yuumei..."  
  
(a/n: Yuumei is my character okay. If you are reading the fic "Naruto: Next Generation", then you will find her there too.)  
  
Yuumei is a loud girl who is very skilled with taijutsu. In all honesty, she hates her long blue hair and wants to cut it off but her family refuses. She hates genjutsu for she always becomes a victim for genjutsu.  
  
"...and Uchiha Kaze."  
  
All the girls swooned once again. They we're on their beloved Lan and now they weren't even at Kaze's team. The girls glared at Reika and Yuumei. Reika glared back as Yuumei smiled at her team.  
  
"Ehem." Iruka clapped his hands to get the attention of the students. "You all better listen for I'm not going to repeat this again. Team 10, which will be lead with Gaara of the Sand, will be composed of his student, Ring- Rang..."  
  
"Hi!!!" Rong called cheery. Mika, Ame, and even Koishiro slapped their foreheads.  
  
_"I can't believe that Ring's Gaara-san's student. She sure doesn't act like one.' _Mika thought.  
  
_'I feel sorry for whoever's on her team. They will have to deal with an over hyper member.'_ Ame thought.  
  
_'Ring-san's really weird...'_ Koishiro thought as he took a glance over his bun-haired friend.  
  
"... Hyuuga Hro..."  
  
"Go Hro-chan. It's too bad we aren't on the same team." Reika whispered. Hro nodded. "Yeah. But I'll be looking forward to the day we fight."  
  
"...and Amazuku Shiro."  
  
Shiro looks kinda like Shino. But they are absolutely NOT related in anyway what-so-ever. And since Shiro HATES bugs, you wouldn't think that they are even related.  
  
Iruka clapped his hands once again with a vein clearly showing on his temple. He seems pissed off. By that time, no one was really listening except a certain few. "GENINS! LISTEN UP!!!"  
  
The class finally silenced. It was rare to see Iruka-sensei to lose his temper, and when that happens, it definitely isn't a good sign.  
  
"Good. Okay. Lastly is team 10 to be lead by the sand jounin, Temari. The students would still be her very own students. Mikaze Mika, Akabane Ame, and Shikino Koishiro."  
  
No one really cared though. They were too... uhh... how should I put this... scared and freaked out with the three's silent attitude that they decided to leave them be.  
  
"Hn. At least I still got be stuck with you guys." Mika said as she fiddled with her twin kodachi's again, nearly hitting Ame in the process. Ame glared at her.  
  
"Watch it. You're gonna hit someone unintentionally with that." Ame said with narrowed eyes. Mika managed a small smirk.  
  
"Since when have you gave a damn about my weapon and who get's hurt? You don't even give a damn about yourself." Mika said as she hid her weapons. Ame 'hned'.  
  
"Just keep your trap to yourself, Mika."  
  
"............."  
  
Just then, a knock was heard on the door. Another chuunin came inside and whispered something to Iruka. Iruka nodded and smiled at the newly graduated genins.  
  
"Kids, you will be meeting your jounin teacher here within a few minutes."  
  
On the corridors, a blond haired jounin was running towards the rooms, sliding the doors one by one only to enter the wrong room.  
  
_'Darn! Stupid alarm clock! Why didn't you made your freaking ringing earlier?! I'm SOOOOOOOOO Late!!!!!!!!'  
_  
Right you are fellas. The blond jounin is none other than our favorite prankster, Uzumaki Naruto. Like he said, he was so late that he even blamed his alarm clock.  
  
"I'm SOOOOOOOOO late!!!!!!!!!!" He exclaimed loudly.  
  
"Hn. Late again, dobe?" A familiar voice called. Naruto stopped. Only one person calls him that. He turned around to see the dark haired Uchiha, his friend and rival, Uchiha Sasuke.  
  
"Just what are you doing here, Sasuke-bastard?! Can't you see that I'm in a hurry?!" Naruto took a glance at his watch (if he even have one) and panicked more. "Ahh!!! I'm SOOOOOOOO late!!!!!!!"  
  
Sasuke sighed. "What are you late for you dobe?" He asked as he took a glance on his watch as well.  
  
"I should be meeting my students right now! But my stupid alarm clock didn't ring on time!" Naruto complained.  
  
"And what time was the alarm supposed to turn on?"  
  
"Five in the morning."  
  
"And what time had it rung?"  
  
"Seven."  
  
"Are you sure that you didn't set the alarm in the wrong time and you just thought that you placed it right?" Sasuke asked.  
  
Naruto crossed his arms. "Of course I'm sure! I even bought my alarm clock with me!" Naruto then took out a broken and battered alarm clock and tossed it to Sasuke.  
  
Sasuke caught it and stared at it with one of his eyebrows up. "What a piece of junk. And you even call his an alarm clock, dobe?"  
  
"Uhh... eheheheh..."  
  
"And not to mention that you placed the alarm on seven in the morning. You just didn't notice that you placed the alarm in the wrong time and you thought that you placed it right." Another familiar voice cooed.  
  
The two looked behind to see Hyuuga Neji, standing in all his glory (a/n: Okay. I'll stop now). "I'm also going to be a new jounin supervisor." Then Neji took a glance at his watch.  
  
Naruto shook his head and crossed his arms. "Hey... is it just me or are we all taking glances on our watches?"  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Well actually Naruto," Neji started. "it seems that destiny wasn't on my side today so I am currently twenty minutes late."  
  
"Hey Neji! What a coincidence! I'm twenty minutes late now too!" Naruto joined in then stared at Sasuke who was still staring at his watch.  
  
"Uhh... Sasuke-bastard...?"  
  
"What, dobe?"  
  
"Are you late too?"  
  
"..."  
  
"..."  
  
Naruto then broke into laughter. "I've never dreamed of the time that Sasuke-bastard, and even Neji would ever be late for anything in their whole lives!" He started laughing again.  
  
The Uchiha and the Hyuuga's eyes twitched and smacked Naruto on the head not so lightly.  
  
"Itai!!! What was that for?!" Naruto demanded as he held his head in pain.  
  
"Stop your rambling, dobe! We're beginning to be more late." Sasuke said as he crossed his arms.  
  
"AHH!!! I'M REALLY LATE!!!" Naruto then made a mad dash for it, leaving a sighing Uchiha and a silent Hyuuga.  
  
"What a dobe."  
  
"For once, I won't argue on you with this, Sasuke." Neji said as they walked towards the room.  
  
=Classroom=  
  
"Okay class," Iruka said as he looked at the genins once again. "The jounins are complete. I'm going to introduce the jounin for each group and I want the team to stand up and stand with their jounin supervisor on the side. Clear?"  
  
The class nodded, not wanting to get to Iruka's bad sad.  
  
"Good. Now for Team 1..."  
  
bLah, BlAh, bLah...  
  
"Now for team 7, your jounin supervisor will be Uzumaki Naruto. Team 7, stand up and stand with your jounin." Iruka instructed.  
  
=At the side=  
  
"So you're the dobe that dad's been telling Keiki and I about." Lan said as he looked at Naruto. Naruto's eyebrows twitched.  
  
"Hey then, gaki. Pay me some respect will ya." Naruto said as he narrowed his eyes at Lan. _'Sheesh. This kid's like Sasuke's clone. Only with longer hair.'_ "Hey you." Naruto looked at Tanaka.  
  
Tanaka stared at Naruto. "What do you want?"  
  
Naruto glared at him. "That's not how you show respect to your teacher, you brat."  
  
Tanaka didn't reply. Naruto glared harder. "What's your name, gaki?"  
  
"Aburame Tanaka."  
  
"Hey gaki, what's your relationship with Aburame Shino?" Naruto asked.  
  
"I'm his nephew."  
  
"Fine. At least you could talk. What about you?" Naruto then turned to the only girl in his team.  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes you."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes you."  
  
"ME?"  
  
"YES YOU."  
  
"MEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!!!!!!!  
  
"DARN IT YES YOU!!!!!!!"  
  
"Okay! I'm Ukiya Ruriko!"  
  
Naruto slapped his forehead. _'Great. I'm stuck with another Sasuke, an irritating gaki, and a weird girl. I hope I'll be able to handle this crazy group.'  
_  
=Back at Iruka=  
  
"Okay. Team 8's jounin would be Uchiha Sasuke. Team 8, stand up."  
  
_'Drats! It's dad!'_ Keiki thought.  
  
=At the side=  
  
"Hey dad." Keiki mumbled nervously.  
  
"..."  
  
"Keiki-kun? Is Sasuke-sensei always like that? He seems mean." Ayumi whispered. Ruchi placed his arm around Ayumi's neck.  
  
"Don't worry Ayumi-chan! I'll protect you from our scary sensei!" Ruchi said.  
  
Ayumi's eyebrows twitched as Ino's personality in her activated. "YAH!!! PERVERT!!!" She then threw Ruchi away from her then once she realized what she had done, she hurriedly ran towards him and helped him.  
  
"SORRY RUCHI-KUN!!!"  
  
Ruchi's eyes were swirling round and round. "Ayumi-chan really packs a powerful punch..." He then fell unconscious.  
  
"OH MY GOSH! GOMEN-NASAI RUCHI-KUN!!!"  
  
Sasuke almost sweatdropped. "Keiki."  
  
"Yeah dad?"  
  
"Are they always like this?"  
  
"Uhh... yeah."  
  
"Just great."  
  
=Back at Iruka=  
  
Iruka sweatdropped and made a fake cough to get everyone's attention. "Team 9's jounin would be Hyuuga Neji. Team 9, stand up."  
  
=At the side=  
  
Neji looked at his team which was composed of three serious looking genins. He smiled inwardly.  
  
_'It seems that fate is on my side this time. I had a group of sane genins with my daughter, an Uchiha, and a silent girl.'_ Neji thought. However, it seems that it doesn't seem to be as Akizuki Yuumei and Uchiha Kaze started to pass insults to each other as his daughter glared at them with eyes that seems to be ripping them apart.  
  
Neji sighed. _'Maybe not.'  
_  
=Back at Iruka=  
  
"Okay. I think that I'll just call team 10 and team 11 together. The six of you go with your senseis." Iruka instructed.  
  
The six of them followed without a word of complaint.  
  
"Alright. That's all. You now know who your jounin supervisors are. Now you better go and get to know each other better." Iruka said as he left the room to eat free lunch at a nearby café (coutesy of Kakashi).  
  
Naruto they stretched his arms and turned to his team with a twitching eye. "You three. Come on now. I'll be waiting at the rooftop."  
  
_Poof!  
_  
Naruto disappeared. The genins sighed. "Let's just follow the dobe." Lan said as he started walking.  
  
The other two followed.  
  
"You three, we'll meet in the red bridge within five minutes." Sasuke instructed as he disappeared without a word.  
  
The three sighed. "You better follow what dad says, or you'll regret it. Come on." Keiki said as he exited the room. The other two, who were actually scared of what their sensei may do to them, willingly followed.  
  
"Reika." Neji called. Reika looked at her dad.  
  
"Huh? What is it?"  
  
"You know where to go."  
  
"Right."  
  
_Poof!_  
  
Neji disappeared.  
  
The other two stared at the ground where their sensei once stood. Yuumei tilted her head in confusion. "Uhh Hyuuga-san? What did Neji-sensei mean?" She asked.  
  
"Just follow me."  
  
At Gaara and Temari's place, the genins were very silent and unmoving. To make it short, they just followed where their sensei goes.  
  
=Café=  
  
"Kakashi, what do you think of the new teams?" Iruka asked Kakashi as they both are in the café.  
  
Kakashi shrugged. "They're fine." He replied. "I'm sure that things will soon get very interesting... now with Gaara of the Sand and his sister Temari now an official shinobi of our village, Kazekage doesn't have the right to take back from us what he threw like trash."  
  
Iruka nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I agree."  
  
Kakashi's eye made a half-moon smile. "Let's just hope that things will go on well for now."  
  
Author's notes: How is this other version? What do you like more? Version one or version two? I like both. Anyway, sorry if anyone thinks this is lame or something. But I hope that you like it. I placed some new characters for I think they are necessary. And yes. I splitted them up. Like I said, this has a whole new plot. If you're wondering on why Neji and Sasuke are both jounins here instead of anbus, remember that this has a whole new plot. What do you think about this? Reviews please! 


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto and it's already bad enough that I never will, so stop demanding me to do the disclaimers!  
  
Author's notes: Awe!!! You're all so kind! Thank you my dear reviewers!!! Bwahahaha!!! Anyway, here are the replies to the reviews.  
  
weirdnezz279: Really? Arigato! I'm glad that you like the second version. Actually, I want to speed this up to the chuunin exams but that will look like I'm trying to spoil the story. Well... I'm glad you like it!  
  
GreatMarta: Hro's older for three years? Sorry. But I'm glad that it's okay for you if I made her younger. Thank you!  
  
izumi-17: I'm glad that you like it! Here's the next chapter then!  
  
l-laze: Kaze? Nope. He's not their brother. He's their cousin from the mother's side. Let's just say that Sakura has a sister and married. But then, Kaze ran away since he was sick of being pampered all the time. He decided to change his last name to Uchiha Kaze but his real name is Haruno Kaze. And he can't use the sharingan too since he's not really of the Uchiha blood. He just changed his last name and decided to keep it that way. There! I hope that explains things. I'm sorry for the confusion.  
  
Amasaki Reyoko: Thank you very much! I'm updating now, as you can see!  
  
Ramen Fox Boy: Hokage? I don't really know. This is more of normal life style with the action for later chapters. I'm glad that you like the story!  
  
Usagi-mun: Thank you! I hope that you read version one as well.  
  
Wormkaizer: Thank you a lot! You'll see then how this will differ from the first version in time though! (winks)  
  
Kirin Kage the Shadow Girl: I'm glad that you like it!  
  
kai013: Thank you very much!  
  
Author: I'm done! Bwahahahaha!!!  
  
Inner jk: She's insane.  
  
Author: Am not! Anyway, don't worry! I'm may update Ninjas of the Night version one soon. I also got a sort of liking for this version so... here I go.  
  
Chapter 2: Getting to Know  
  
=Rooftop=  
  
"You three are five seconds late!" Naruto exclaimed as he glared at his insane... ehem... crazy team. The three sweatdropped.  
  
"Naruto-sensei, we're only five seconds late so shut the crap out of it." Lan said as he crossed his arms and took a seat on the steps.  
  
_'At least this kid refers to me as his sensei.'_ "Alright. Why don't you introduce yourselves so we may get to know one another?" Naruto asked.  
  
"Uhh sir? Won't it be better if you tell things about yourself first?" Ruriko asked as she sat down childishly on the steps and arranged her now messy hair. Naruto nodded.  
  
"Alright. I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen. I dislike... hmm... let's not talk about that. My dream is... no... what I WILL be in the future is... I will be the future Hokage and all the people will acknowledge me." Naruto said.  
  
"Hn. As if. Dobes like you won't be able to achieve that." Lan said smirking.  
  
"Why you... hmp! But you're still a genin in which I can take out anytime. Oh... your turn to introduce, you Sasuke-brat." Naruto countered.  
  
_'Sasuke-brat? What does he mean by that?'_ "Hn. I'm Uchiha Lan. I like training and reading. I hate... none of your business. My dreams for the future? I want to be stronger that my father." He answered.  
  
_'Typical of a Sasuke-brat.'_ "The bug-kid."  
  
Tanaka stared at him for a while before answering. "I am Aburame Tanaka. I like bugs. I dislike... noise. My dream for the future? None." He answered.  
  
Naruto raised an eyebrow. _'Obviously related to Shino... this kid.'_ His eyes then went to the girl. "How about you?"  
  
Ruriko stared at him. "Me?"  
  
"Yes you."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes you."  
  
"ME?"  
  
This time, Naruto's eyebrows twitched. "YES YOU. Are you just playing deaf? Cause if you are, just say it and I'll make you deaf permanently." He said.  
  
The girl made a fake sniff. "Awe... Naruto-sensei don't like me... too bad..."  
  
"Just introduce yourself... just great. This is one heck of a team." Naruto said as he stared at the girl again. "Go."  
  
"Psh! Fine. I'm Ukiya Ruriko. People call me Ruri. I like genjustu. I hate ninjutsu and taijutsu. They're so hard to master. My dream is to be a good kunonichi (sp?) since there are a few good kunonichis in this world. I want to be good so that men won't underestimate us girls." She said.  
  
"That's the longest introduction so far, kids. The girl's pretty interesting though. Anyway, for our fist mission..."  
  
=Sasuke's Place/The Red Bridge=  
  
As the three rookies took a step at the bridge, all that they can hear is silence and the silent chirping of the birds and the water below. Keiki placed a hand on his chin in thought.  
  
"Hmm... that's strange." Keiki mumbled.  
  
The other two took a peep from behind. "What's strange, Keiki-kun?" Ayumi asked. Keiki looked at them.  
  
"You should know it by now."  
  
"Yeah." Ruchi said. "Come to think of it. Keiki's right." He said.  
  
Ayumi tilted her head. "What's strange, guys?" She asked. Ruchi sighed.  
  
"Ayumi-chan, look around." He said. Ayumi nodded and scanned the area. She finally nodded as she realized what was going on.  
  
"It's too quiet." She said. The other two nodded.  
  
"That's right." Keiki said. "Dad must have something up on his sleeves."  
  
Just then, as if a cue, kunais started attacking them from the trees. The three genins quickly jumped away from the rain of kunais, but the kunais just kept on coming.  
  
"Dad! This isn't funny anymore!" Keiki exclaimed. That's when the kunais stopped. The three sighed with relief as they panted slightly.  
  
Just then, with a poof, Sasuke appeared with his arms crossed. "Introduce." He instructed.  
  
"Your dad's pretty the bossy type, ne?" Ruchi whispered. Keiki nodded. "That's why we musn't mess up with my dad."  
  
"Uhh... excuse me. But isn't it better if you introduce yourself first so that we may know you?" Ayumi asked timidly.  
  
Sasuke nodded. "I am Uchiha Sasuke. I like a few things and I dislike a lot of things. I don't plan to tell you of my goals."  
  
_'As if I don't know my own dad's goals.'_ Keiki thought. "Alright. I'm Uchiha Keiki. I like..." He then smiled. "I like spending time with my mom, my dad, and my older twin for they are very precious to me." He then frowned. "I hate people who disrespects other people. And I hate being weak. My dream for the future is to make my family..." He then looked at his father straight in the eyes. "... my father... proud of me."  
  
Sasuke nodded as he inwardly smiled at his son's introduction. "Next."  
  
"Yoshi! I am the great Inuzuka Ruchi! The heir of the Inuzuka clan! I like spending time with my friends and playing with my puppy at home. I hate cooking. I dream to become the strongest Inuzuka ever!" Ruchi introduced loudly.  
  
"Ruchi-kun, you have a puppy?" Ayumi asked. Ruchi nodded proudly.  
  
"Yes! Though dad doesn't want me to bring Maru at the academy so I don't have him now." Ruchi said. Ayumi titled her head.  
  
"Who's Maru?"  
  
"My puppy."  
  
The other two genins sweatdropped. "The last one." Sasuke said.  
  
Ayumi nodded. "Yes sensei. My name is Nara Ayumi. I like books and talking to my friends. I hate... I don't know. My dream? Uhh... I don't know too." She said timidly.  
  
Sasuke nodded. "Alright then. Now for our first mission..."  
  
=Neji's Place=  
  
"Hyuuga-san, are we there yet?" Yuumei asked for the hundredth time. Reika's eyebrows were starting to twitch.  
  
"Hyuuga-san?"  
  
Reika ignored her. "Hyuuuuuuuugaaaaaaa-saaaaaaaaaaan???????????"  
  
"We're almost there, Akizuki-san! Shut the heck up!" The Hyuuga exclaimed. Kaze smirked.  
  
"I was beginning to be irritated by her whinning already. Nice one, Hyuuga." He said. Reika raised an eyebrow at him as they continued to walk.  
  
=Five Minutes later=  
  
"Are we there ye-"  
  
"We're here." Reika announced. Yuumei's eyes became round as saucers as they faced a tall white tower.  
  
"Hyuuga-san, don't tell me we need to climb..." Yuumei said. Reika nodded as she opened the door and entered, followed by Kaze. Yuumei sighed in defeat as she trotted after the other two.  
  
=On top of the tower=  
  
"'Tousan, we're here." She said as she stared at her father's own white eyes. Neji nodded as he nodded and pointed at the seats by the wall. The three genins nodded and took a seat.  
  
"I congratulate the three of you for passing the graduation exams. Now that you are ninjas, I want you to train while your youth still remains and..." Reika cutted Neji off.  
  
"Umm... 'tousan, are you sure Gai-san isn't rubbing off on you?" She asked.  
  
"Ehem. Okay. Forget my last statement. Well... I want you to introduce yourselves. The three of you know me well enough. I don't need to introduce myself." Neji said as if knowing that the three would tell him to introduce first.  
  
Neji stared at the still whining girl beside his daughter. "You with the blue hair. Introduce first." He instructed.  
  
"Hai! My name is Akizuki Yuumei. I like taijutsu! It's my favorite! I hate genjutsu." She said.  
  
"Dream for the future is...?" Neji said.  
  
Yuumei nodded. "My dream to be a genjutsu and taijutsu specialist someday since I believe that genjutsu is my weakest point and so I want to improve them and taijutsu, I believe, is my strong point." She said.  
  
Neji nodded. "Next."  
  
Reika nodded as she closed her eyes. "I am Hyuuga Reika. I like training, books, scrolls, and worthy opponents. I hate cowards who run away in a fight and people who disgrace the name of the Hyuuga. My dream for the future eh? Hn. I don't need to answer that. You, otousan, should know what my dream is better than everyone." She said.  
  
Neji sighed. _'She got my some of my attitude alright. Typical of my own daughter.'_ He thought. "The last one."  
  
Kaze nodded. "My name is Uchiha Kaze. I don't plan to tell you what my likes, dislikes, and dreams for the future are." He said.  
  
Neji nodded. "Alright. I now declare that our fist mission is..."  
  
=Gaara's Place/By the Konoha Gates=  
  
The three genins followed Gaara silently without any complains. The three of them with a little exception of Ring though. She was skipping happily while the other two were walking silently.  
  
Just the Gaara halted to a stop and turned around. The genins stopped as well.  
  
"Introduce." Gaara commanded.  
  
The two leaf-genins froze. "Hai!"  
  
However, the Ten Ten look-alike merely smiled cheerfully. "HAIIIIIIII!!!!!!!! My name is Ring-Rang! I came from hidden sand, but now I'm an official hidden leaf shinobi. I like... training, cookies, and Gaara-sensei! I hate... hmm... bullies and hurting others, but I still do my job, don't worry. My dream for the future? Uhh..." She closed her eyes and tapped her foot in a childish manner. "I don't know."  
  
_'Ring-san doesn't seem to be... uhh... shy to say what she likes and dislikes. I wonder on how she manages to stay with Gaara-sensei.' _Hro thought to herself.  
  
Shino sweatdropped. _'Ring-san may be more experienced than us, but why is it she acts so childishly. Oh well... people have their own personalities. Other than that, why do we have to be stuck with a freaky sensei?' _He thought.  
  
"Next."  
  
"Uhh... hai!" Hro said. "My name is Hyuuga Hro. My dream for the future is to be strong as to prove that I can be one of the best Hyuugas around as well so that my uncle and cousin will be proud and happy of me, and also so that I can protect the people close to me. I like to train with my family and friends. I hate... I don't really know." _'But what I'm sure is that I don't really like freaky teachers like him.'_ She added silently in her mind.  
  
"I am Amazuku Shiro. I like sweets and training. I hate... bugs. My dream for the future huh? Well... I want to be a strong shinobi that many will respect." He introduced.  
  
Gaara closed his eyes and nodded.  
  
"Maa, maa, why won't you introduce yourself now?" Shiro asked as he referred to Gaara. Gaara glared at him.  
  
"I don't need to answer that."  
  
Ring raised her hand. "I'll introduce you for them Gaara-sensei!" She then stood up and faced her new teammates. "He is Gaara-sensei. He is the strongest shinobi of the sand and I have been his personal genin for about a year now. Gaara-sensei is very cool! He's the BEST sensei ANYONE can have! You are all lucky to be a part of his team! You will learn a lot from him! I guarantee it!" She said cheerfully.  
  
"That's enough, Ring. Sit down." Gaara instructed coldly.  
  
Ring smiled again and sat down. "Hai!"  
  
The other two genins sweatdropped. _'How can Ring-san stay cheerful even after Gaara-sensei's cold tone? Cool sensei? I don't really know about that.'_ Hro thought.  
  
_'What is this girl made of? Still being cheerful and everything... Girls are really unpredictable.'_ Shiro thought.  
  
"I won't want to waste any more time. Our first mission will be..."  
  
=Temari's Place/In the middle of the forest=  
  
Temari faced her three students that silently walked behind her. She held her large fan and held it by her hand as the smaller end is stuck to the soil. Her other arm is on her hips. (a/n: Err...remember Temari's post when she defeated Ten Ten in the chuunin preliminaries? Sorry I can't describe it that well)  
  
"Since you three now know each other, no introductions are needed. I'm going straight to the point. Your fist mission would be..."  
  
**Note: These scenes are done at the same time. It means that it is performed on the same time but in a different place.  
  
Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, and Temari:** ...survival training.  
  
=Naruto's Place=  
  
"Matte Naruto-sensei! Survival training? Haven't we done that at the academy already?" Ruriko asked.  
  
"Yes. But this is different, kids. Do you want to know the reason behind this?" Naruto asked. The genins nodded.  
  
"Alright. But promise me you won't freak out."  
  
The genins nodded.  
  
=Sasuke's Place=  
  
"Tell us, otousan. Why do we need the survival training?" Keiki asked as he uncrossed his arms and stared at his father in confusion.  
  
"It is to see on who are really capable to be a genin." Sasuke replied.  
  
The three genins were confused. "What do you mean, sensei?" Ayumi asked.  
  
=Neji's Place=  
  
"Listen. Out of all the graduates, only fifteen will become genins. All of the others will be sent back to the academy." Neji said as the three went wide-eyed.  
  
Reika was silent with narrowed eyes, Kaze had a face that says 'Darn it!', while Yuumei was having a 'what-the-heck' expression.  
  
=Gaara's Place=  
  
"But Gaara-sensei, what was the graduation for?!" Hro asked as her eyes started twitching in annoyance.  
  
Gaara closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "That is to see who has the talent of becoming a real genin." He said coldly.  
  
=Temari's Place=  
  
"So you mean that if we fail this training, all our hard works will be just put to trash?!" Mika exclaimed.  
  
Temari nodded. "Exactly."  
  
=Naruto's Place=  
  
Naruto grinned. "See? I knew you three would freak out." He said.  
  
"Naruto-sensei," Ruriko started. "Please say that you're just kidding." She said. Naruto's grin widened.  
  
"Nope. Meet me in the forest at five a.m sharp. Oh. And don't eat. You'll throw up. Bye!" Naruto said before he disappeared with a puff of smoke.  
  
The other jounins all disappeared as well, leaving the new genins staring into space as they tried to contemplate what their senseis just said.  
  
=Sasuke's Team=  
  
"Drats! We got to pass this test!" Ruchi exclaimed. Ayumi and Keiki nodded.  
  
"Yes. That we must. Though I must warn you two though. I know my father. He has plenty of tricks up on his sleeves." Keiki said.  
  
The other two nodded. "Hey you guys. Wanna train?" He asked.  
  
Ruchi grinned as Ayumi smiled.  
  
"Bring it on!"  
  
=Neji's Team=  
  
"Hyuuga, you know how Neji-sensei thinks the best since you're his daughter. What do you think his plan is?" Yuumei asked.  
  
Reika shook her head. "He may be my father, but I know not how he does his tests. All I know about his training is ever since I was a child, he always trained me with my taijutsu. He rarely taught me any ninjutsu or taijutsu. All of the ninjutsu and the genjutsu I know are all from books and scrolls." She said.  
  
Kaze placed his hands on a thinking position. "At least we now have an idea on how Neji-sensei would do his test. However, this is survival training. There is still a lot that we don't know." He said.  
  
"What we need to do is to be prepared. My suggestion is that let us try to build up our stamina even just a little bit. One of survival's important aspect is stamina, right?" Yuumei said.  
  
The two smirked. "And that's what YOU need to develop Akizuki-san." Kaze said. Yuumei pouted.  
  
=Gaara's Team=  
  
The two leaf-nins sighed as their sensei had gone. "This is bad. What if we don't pass." Shiro mumbled.  
  
Ring just bounced cheerfully in front of them. "Listen up! We'll take sensei's test and we WILL succeed! Why don't we go to the library to go and look for new tips for survival?" Ring suggested.  
  
Hro looked up. "Good idea. Hey Amazuku-san, Ring-san's right. Nothing will happen if we just stay here sulking. We got to do something that may help us in this test." She said. Shiro smiled.  
  
"Alright. Hey, Gaara-sensei told us to meet at the forest at five a.m, right? Then we better hurry. We have limited time." He said as the two girls nodded and pulled him towards the library.  
  
**Note (again): All of the tests will occur at the same forest at the same time, okay? They will just be in different areas of the forest so if there are any confusions, just tell me.  
**  
=Temari's Team=  
  
The three genins just stood there quietly. "Well... what are we going to do now?" Mika asked bluntly.  
  
Koishiro 'hmped'. "Do what we have to do."  
  
Ame then smirked and turned her back. "I'm going to buy more equipments for tomorrow's training then." She said as she disappeared.  
  
Mika sighed as turned her back and fiddled with her twin kodachis for a while before talking. "I'll be in the western area of the forest if you need me." She said.  
  
"What are you going to do there?" Koishiro asked.  
  
Mika smirked. "Train." With that, she disappeared. Koishiro sighed to himself as he himself decided to make his leave. He turned his back and quietly left the forest. _'Maybe I should buy more stocks of exploding notes later on.'  
_  
The genins of the different teams then left in order to prepare for the survival training tomorrow since their being genins are at stake at this training. If they fail, the academy is their stop, and of course, no one would want that. Would _you _want that?  
  
Author's notes: Well... there you go! The second chapter! Well how is it? I'm sorry if it's all about the introduction of the genins. The survival training will occur at the next chapter though. If there is any confusion, feel free to ask me. What do you think? Please review! 


End file.
